Field of the Disclosure
The invention relates to a wearable device, and more particularly, to a wearable device having a shaft structure.
Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of mobile communication technology, mobile electronic devices are generally required to have quality such as light, thin, compact and readily portable, so as to comply with the consumers' demands and market development trends. Recently, mobile communication functions are further integrated into wearable devices, such that the mobile communication devices may be wearable for a user and also serve as wearable devices such as intelligent wristbands, intelligent watches, and the like.
In the case of the recent wearable devices like intelligent wristbands, the dimension thereof is mostly fixed, thus unable to be put on positions like human wrists suitably. In addition, the opening portions for wearing of many of the wearable devices for wrists are unable to elastically expand and contract, or cannot be adjustable according to the size of a user's wrist. Therefore, they likely cannot fit the user's wrist and are difficult to wear. Furthermore, manufacturing method of many of the wearable devices is integrally manufacturing method, and the devices do not have any size adjustable mechanism, and have to be produced with different sizes so as to meet the requirement for fitting different users.